Amour amer
by Ermessende
Summary: Il y a eu un Je t'aime. Puis une absence. Une absence que même le café et le tabac n'arrivaient pas à combler. Il y a avait eu toutes ces années mortes. Il n'y avait même pas eu de répit, de repos, de repenti. Non, juste une absence monstre que le ciel s'échinait à cacher.


Bonjour à tous !

Comment est ce que vous allez ? Pour ma part je vais extrêmement bien. J'ai retrouvé** Vampire Diaries** et la théorie comme quoi un homme en costume est 10 000x plus sexy est encore une fois prouvé. Bien que Klaus n'en portait pas, Damon lui en avait un. Et un sur deux, c'est déjà bien assez pour ma pauvre petite personne. Bon, l'épisode en soi n'est pas une merveille (Elena, pitié..) mais ça va, on a eu droit à pire. Et Silas est enfin la première personne moche dans cette série, comble! le premier. Mais dans le genre vraiment moche, quoi. J'ai également rattrapé ce que j'avais manqué de **Once Upon a Time** (a peu près la moitié de la saison 2) et c'est de mieux en mieux. Certainement grâce au Captain Hook. J'avoue j'ai un fiable pour les sexy méchants, quoique j'aimais bien August, et il était pas méchant. J'ai aussi vu le film **Martha Marcy May Marlene**, et ohmondieu, qu'est ce qu'il est bien, j'ai arrêté de respirer pendant toute la durée, évidemment, mais c'est génial. J'ai lu aussi, quand même, le gros pavé qu'est **Troisième Humanité** de Bernard Werber, et bon, c'est du Werber, je ne suis jamais déçue de lui. Et j'ai lu du Virgile aussi, un peu chiant-chiant, pour les cours. (Oui, on dirait pas, mais j'ai des devoirs, ça m'arrive.)

Bon, l'OS oui, oui, oui. Un truc qui est sorti de nul part, tout seul, un besoin viscéral d'écrire ça. Le couple s'est imposé à moi, et j'en suis la première surprise, mais je les aime bien. Bon, en fait, ils morflent, quand même, mais, voilà quoi. C'est sympa. Non ? J'ai effacé le fait que Lavande avait peut-être été mordue/tuée pendant la dernière bataille et là voilà en couple avec Dean. J'ai vu des photos d'eux côte à côté et je les ai trouvé mignons. Après c'est peut-être mon premier et dernier OS sur eux, donc bon.

Disclaimer ; Tout est à JKR

* * *

« Regarde. Regarde tout ce que j'ai traversé pour arriver jusqu'à toi. Tu ne peux pas être aussi distante. Tu ne peux pas ne pas me regarder une autre fois. Et tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir tes yeux. Regarde tout ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on se retrouve encore une fois. Tu ne peux pas rester là, le dos tourné, et ne rien dire pour que je reste. »

Elle n'a rien dit, elle n'a rien fait. Et pourtant je suis resté. Je suis resté appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte en espérant qu'elle me dise quelque chose.

Que m'aurait-elle dit ?

Que cinq années avaient passé et qu'elle n'était plus la même ? Ou alors que moi aussi, un jour, je ne m'étais pas retourné lorsqu'elle me l'avait demandé ?

Je vois ses lourdes boucles claires lui dégringoler dans le dos, elle n'a pas eu le temps de se coiffer, je l'ai prise au dépourvu en arrivant. Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'être contente de mon retour. Elle n'a pas à en être heureuse.

Un jour, je l'ai laissée seule dans cette grande maison, dans ce salon où les volets fermaient mal. Où les vents s'engouffraient. Avais-je seulement le droit de la laisser ?

Je lui ai dis que je sortais, que j'avais mal partout de rester dans cette maison des années encore. Elle a pleuré, longtemps, a hurlé contre les rideaux troués. Et je suis resté dos au salon, la main sur la poignée de la porte à attendre que le courage arrête de fuir par tous les pores de ma peau. Je lui ai dis que je souffrais de la regarder chaque jour, que je n'en pouvais plus d'être assis à ses pieds sans bouger.

Elle a juste continué de me demander de me retourner, de la regarder. Et je n'ai rien fait.

Sa voix s'est cassée à force de supplier et quand le silence s'est répandu jusque dans mes veines, j'ai appuyé sur la poignée. Et je suis parti.

« Regarde. J'ai eu beau courir partout, soulever des montagnes et pleurer dans mon coin, je ne t'ai trouvé nul part. Tu n'étais pas derrière les murs en pierre, pas derrière les arbres frissonnants, même pas derrière la porte d'entrée. Je ne sais pas combien de ruelles j'ai fait pour n'apercevoir qu'un bout de ton ombre. Et tu n'étais jamais là. Regarde-moi, et dis-moi que tu es désolé. »

Elle m'a cloué au mur, juste avec ses phrases. Ses mots brûlants, pleins de reproche et tellement froids en même temps. Et elle ne s'est toujours pas retournée. Elle est restée debout, bien droite, une main sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Elle a maigri. Il paraît que c'est le chagrin. C'est ce que quelqu'un m'a dit une fois, entre deux verres de vin.

Je m'attendais à tout. A des insultes amères qui auraient poussées sous sa langue. A du venin qui aurait anesthésié tout autour. Mais pas à elle toute entière, triste, seule et pleine de douleur.

Avais-je seulement le droit de revenir chambouler sa vie ?

Elle semblait avoir assez souffert.

« -J'aurais pu oublier ce que j'attendais depuis le temps que j'étais là. Mais non.

-Je suis parti combattre des chimères à la force de ma voix et tuer des idéaux pour garder les miens.

-Et moi, je suis restée là pour que tu saches où revenir.

-Je n'avais pas prévu de partir aussi longtemps. J'en avais besoin.

-Et de quoi avais-je besoin, moi ?

-…

-De toi. »

Elle s'est retournée tout doucement. Je m'étais attendu à tout, sauf à me prendre l'éclat de ses yeux en plein dans la gorge. J'ai eu du mal à respirer tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres. Elle a vacillé pendant mes yeux s'enflaient de larmes. Nous nous sommes regardé lorsque le vent se jetait dans la pièce et que le ciel craquait.

Et c'est comme si son odeur avait envahi mon cœur. Toutes les petites fissures se sont recouvertes de cendres. Toutes les douleurs se sont ré-ouvertes. Ses lèvres ont tremblées d'un baiser. Mes mains vacillaient contre son bras et ses dents brillaient dans l'horreur de ses pleurs. C'est comme si sa voix avait enveloppé mon corps. Et que ses yeux avaient frappé leur reflet contre ma gorge. Une veine bleue comme un ruisseau se dessinait sur son cou et fendait la blancheur immaculée de sa peau. Elle semblait toute petite dans sa robe trop noire et elle avait les mains serrées sur sa cuisse. C'était un coup aux tripes. Elle a reculé, elle m'a poussé, elle a crié. J'ai voulu la rattraper et la retenir au creux de mes doigts. C'était comme du sel sur mes plaies et de la hargne dans la bouche. Et si, en cet instant, elle me détestait autant que je l'aimais, j'aurais pu aimer sa bouche encore plus.

« -Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de repos, pas de sourire, pas de lumière tant que tu ne serais pas de retour.

-Tu m'as manquée, chaque jour, chaque seconde.

-Et si j'avais refait ma vie ? Et si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un dans un magasin alors que je me retenais de pleurer ? Il m'aurait enlacée, m'aurait dit de ne plus m'inquiéter. Un jour, il m'aurait demandé de vivre avec lui et j'aurais quitté cette maison pleine de cassure pour une autre pleine de soleil. Peut-être qu'il m'aurait demandé en mariage et peut-être que j'aurais dit oui. On se serait mariés en décembre et il y aurait eu de la neige. Et quand tu serais revenu de te battre contre des fantômes, il n'y aurait eu personne. Et un jour, en rangeant mes affaires, je serais tombée sur quelque chose et j'aurais pensé à toi. Et j'aurais pleuré, encore, pour toi, parce que tu me manquerais terriblement.

-Et si je n'étais jamais revenu. Et si j'avais pensé que tu avais tout refait sans moi ? Je serais resté en bourlingues et en bringues toute mon existence. Et j'aurais bu des centaines d'alcools différents, juste pour oublier que tu vivais quelque chose que je n'aurais pas pu t'offrir. J'aurais vu des dizaines de filles, juste pour croire que je pouvais donner encore à quelqu'un. Et un jour, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mes pieds m'auraient conduit jusque ici et je t'aurais croisée, au bras de quelqu'un qui t'aurait chuchoté des mots que je n'aurais pas pu te dire. Et je n'aurais rien dit, rien fait, parce que tu aurais eu l'air heureuse et c'est tout ce qui aurait compté. »

« -J'aurais voulu dévorer la Terre pour te voir franchir le pas de cette porte un peu plus tôt.

-Si c'était possible, j'aurais avalé des milliers de nuages et j'aurais pu voler jusque là.

-Et si tu étais mort ?

-Et si tu étais morte ?

-Je serais morte de chagrin, de trop t'avoir attendu, de peur de ne jamais te revoir.

-Je serais mort de froid, de trop t'avoir perdue, de peur de ne jamais te revoir. »

J'ai avancé et elle a lâché toute les larmes qui étaient restées dans ses yeux depuis cinq ans. Je l'ai prise contre moi.

Elle est partie le lendemain. Elle m'a laissé seul devant un miroir brisé et des fauteuils arrachés. Elle aussi, était partie se battre contre des monstres dans des placards noirs.

Je n'ai jamais pu me rappeler la couleur de ses yeux et je suis mort de froid parce que je l'avais perdue et je ne la reverrais jamais.

Elle morte aussi. Je l'ai tuée, en rêve je crois, des milliards des fois pour qu'elle ne soit à personne d'autre.

Elle était à moi, à moi seul. Personne ne la méritait autant que moi.

* * *

Voilà. Si vous n'avez pas compris la fin, c'est que vous êtes encore innocents et que vous ne vous êtes jamais noyé dans vos larmes, tant mieux pour vous ! (Moi non plus en passant, mais eh oh, je suis une auteure, je sais me mettre dans la tête des autres (la blague)).

Encore une fois, je parle plus que je n'écris.

Une petite review ? Non ?

Bises

Ermessende


End file.
